Lief
Lief is the main protagonist and one of the three main characters of the Deltora series. He is shown to be reckless and irresponsible, yet dutiful. Biography The Shadow Lord's Reign Lief was born to King Endon and Queen Sharn in the Kingdom of Deltora, though his parents kept their royal identities secret from everyone, even their son. The King and Queen took on the identities of Endon's childhood friend Jarred, a local blacksmith, and his wife Anna. Leif was born in the early days of the Shadow Lord's rule of Deltora and would be in danger if anyone, including him, knew his royal lineage. Growing up as the son of a blacksmith, he lived among the people of Del and made friends with some of the local children. He, like many of the oppressed people of Deltora, despised the memory of the Kings and Queens who had done nothing to help the ordinary Deltoran and did nothing to stop the invasion of the evil Shadow Lord and his minions. On Lief's sixteenth birthday, "Jarred" and "Anna" gave Lief a Sword crafted by his father, a special cloak created by his mother and a quest to recover seven mystical and powerful Gems scattered throughout the land of Deltora. Lief was entrusted with the Belt of Deltora (a magic steel belt which was made by the first King of Deltora to bear the Seven Gems and defend Deltora) and the responsibility to restore the Gems to their rightful places on the Belt. The Gems were each hidden by the Shadow Lord's servants (the seven Ak-Baba) in the most dangerous and terrifying places of the land. Lief was surprised, however, when he was told that he would have a companion on this dangerous Quest. Barda, a local beggar who was familiar to Lief, was to join him. Lief was dismayed at this news until he learned that Barda, a palace guard, was only posing as a beggar to gain information from careless Grey Guards and to hide himself behind an effective disguise. Barda had also been protecting Lief for many years without Lief’s knowledge and had, in fact, saved Lief’s life earlier that same night. Lief and Barda set off that eventful night towards the foreboding forests of silence where they were saved by a wild looking girl who lived there. The girl lived in a nest (of sorts) up a tall tree with a small furry animal called Filli, and a Raven called Kree. The girl’s name was Jasmine. With Jasmine’s help, Lief and Barda confronted the first gem’s guardian, Gorl, and defeated him. Barda was mortally wounded by Gorl and would have died without Jasmine’s quick thinking and the magical powers of the fabled Lillies of Life. The Great Topaz was recovered and Jasmine joined the Quest. Saving the Captured After the Shadow Lord's defeat in Deltora Quest, many Deltorans were captured and brought to the Shadow Lord's domain, the Shadowlands. Lief and his companions then set out to the Shadowlands using the Pirran Caverns, collecting the pieces of the Pirran Pipe along the way and assembling it, to free the captives. The Four Sisters Lief finds an odd crystal table known as the Crystal, and, from a map hidden within it, learn of the Four Sisters slowly killing Deltora's crops and ruining the land. Lief, Barda and Jasmine once again set out for an adventure to destroy the Four Sisters, learning many secrets along the way. Personality Lief was taught by his mother, Queen Sharn, since he was young. Thus, he is very intelligent and capable of solving complex riddles (his capabilities are more promimently shown during the group's excurion to The Lake of Tears) Despite this, he can at times be strong-headed and reckless, as said above. As a King, he does his best to help Deltora and its people. Appearances Series One (Deltora Quest) *The Forests of Silence *The Lake of Tears *The City of the Rats *The Shifting Sands *Dread Mountain *The Maze of the Beast *The Valley of the Lost *Return to Del Series Two (Deltora Quest 2/Deltora II/Deltora Shadowlands) *Carvern of the Fear *The Isle of Illusion *The Shadowlands Series Three (Deltora Quest 3/Deltora III/Dragons of Deltora) *Dragon's Nest *Shadowgate *Isle of the Dead *The Sister of the South Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main protagnoists Category:Protagnoists Category:Deltoran Category:Deltorans Category:Del (Tribe) Category:Kings of Deltora Category:Princes of Deltora Category:Post-Adin Deltoran Category:Royals